Dumbledore's last moment
by ikjerejhrehnfd
Summary: A week had passed since Dumbledore’s tragic death. The Potter Posse were in the Gryffindor common room silently mourning. Harry felt heartbroken, Ron was tearful in loss of a great friend, and Hermione was sexually distracted.....


A week had passed since Dumbledore's tragic death. The Potter Posse were in the Gryffindor common room silently mourning. Harry felt heartbroken, Ron was tearful in loss of a great friend, and Hermione was sexually distracted. They would attend Dumbledore's funeral the next morning, and were preparing themselves and writing a speech. It wasn't till the morning that Dumbledore would be buried, and Harry was collecting some of his favourite belongings to bury him with.

Between convulsive sobs Harry snorted 'Ron and Hermione, I've got the box of favourite things ready for Dumbledore, I know that he'll really appreciate it, wherever he is.' That was the only thing he could manage to say before he broke down 'I miss him so much! He was both a father and a lover to me.'

'There, there Harry. He was a teacher and friend to us all.' Ron said and hugged Harry closely.

Harry pointed at the small treasure chest for Dumbledore 'I don't think I can bear to take this to him tonight, its not that I can't accept his death, I just can't look at him whilst he's pale, vulnerable, hurt and when his deep soulful eyes are closed.'

'I'll take it for you.' Hermione offered and stroked Harry's tear matted hair. 'I'll go at once, to get this off your chest. Are you sure you don't want to be there, and to have a last precious moment with him?' Hermione convinced them that she didn't have ulterior motives, and a hot flush be felled her at the mention of precious moments.

Harry smiled weakly and nodded, then fell back into Ron's arms.

Hermione moved swiftly through the darkness down to the clearing in the trees by the lake, where Dumbledore's body lay. It was a hot, still night; the air was damp and clung to Hermione's perspiring body. She reached the clearing, and in a bed of enchanted flowers laid Dumbledore. Fireflies danced around his body and sparkled magically, but it somehow couldn't compare to his magical aura when he was alive.

Hermione lay down Harry's little box beside him and kissed his forehead, it felt strange and lifeless, yet her cold passion and wanting of him warmed the kiss. She sat beside him for a while, and stroked his beard and face, like she had longed to whilst he was alive. Her petting became more intimate, and she massaged his cheeks until they became warm again. She kissed him again, this time on the lips with more tenderness, and tears rolled slowly from her cheeks as she did. She tried to hold back from her lust but the emotion only got stronger as she kissed him. She knew she wanted him, and it only felt right to let him be gone forever after feeling her love.

Hermione had always had lustings for her professors, right from her first experimental potions demonstrations with Snape. However she could never act on or mention her secret sexual desires for Dumbledore, who she craved desperately. She would even deliberately do bad things in lessons to get trips to his office alone where she would receive severe punishment. She longed for Dumbledore to properly discipline her and show her authority. She couldn't get him as Harry would get angry and tell her 'stop hunting my meat'. She envied how well Harry got on with all of the professors. She also writhed with jealously that Dumbledore requited his feelings for Harry, and that they had been in love.

She let herself satisfy her cravings. She mounted Dumbledore, still clothed and rode him like a centaur. She dismounted, feeling hot and sweaty, and slowly took her clothes off to reveal her pert body. Next she undressed Dumbledore, his entangled robes were of heavy velvets and satins, and rubbed sumptuously against her skin. She finally prized off the last layers, and was left with her naked pray. He looked a lot more deceased than she expected, but still beautiful. His skin appeared translucent and ghostly white. He looked deader in some parts than others, much to Hermione's disappointment.

She pulled from her robes on the ground her wand, and prodded to check it was safe to touch, and that there wasn't a necrophilia charm on him. She was in luck as his muscles still retained some elasticity and strength. It was now her task to wake the dead. Her usual spell 'penisicus stifficus' didn't seem to work, so she used a more specific charm from a book in the restricted area of the library, 'mortalis penisicus re-erecticus'. It began to work, and little by little Dumbledore's wand arose.

That same solemn evening, Hagrid was out walking as he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning around the empty place beside him where Dumbledore once lay. He decided on taking a brisk walk down to the lake, not to the forest to disturb the ever sleeping Dumbledore, but to one of Dumbledore's favourite places for long Summer walks and midnight liaisons. It was a quiet, lonely night and Hagrid was with nothing but his fond memories. He walked to the lake, and stopped by an arch made from two small pear trees entwined together. This bought memories flooding back and tears trickled into his coarse beard. This was the spot Dumbledore picked for their wedding, not another soul knew or ever would, that he and Dumbledore would become endowed to each other forever one month from then. It was to be Dumbledore's most guarded secret, for if the Ministry of Magic or the other professors found out Dumbledore's suitability as headmaster may have been questioned. Hagrid sat under the arch and wept sweet tears, sweet tears for Hagrid being wailing and snorting deafeningly. Amidst his crying he heard another cry, at first he thought of a beast, but then he realised it was a person. The screams were low and moaning, and had sudden bursts of shrill screeching, somewhat like that of a Hippogriff during mating. He listened to the cries, they were loud painful screams. He knew someone was in danger. The screams sounded familiar, which made things more urgent.

'Hagrid's comin' to yer rescue!' his voice echoing through the trees.

He waddled in the direction the screaming came from, the forest by the lake.

Hermione stopped her violent thrusting at once when she heard the familiar grunting of Hagrid approaching. Adrenalin pumped and she jumped off the body and dived for her robes. She fumbled to put a robe on and carry the others. She tried to run but limped with soreness into a nearby bush where she would not be seen.

Hagrid was panting like a dog and perspiring heavily when he reached Dumbledore's clearing. He at once ran to where the body lay. He was shocked by what he saw, Dumbledore's naked, abused body in a horrific position.

'Who did this to you? Who raped my dead fiancé?' Hagrid cried out in disgust and outrage.

Hagrid scooped Dumbledore's limp body up in his arms. He found tangled in his lover's body's beard a necklace, a silver chain with 'Harry Potter' engraved on it. He breathed heavily and tensed his muscles. He shouted out into the night,

'Harry Potter I will 'av me vengeance, and it wunt be pretty.'


End file.
